


Silence The Lies

by Littlemarkimoo, Vicky30312



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Truth, Witch Curses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23076700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlemarkimoo/pseuds/Littlemarkimoo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicky30312/pseuds/Vicky30312
Summary: “I lost my number. Can I have yours?”“Dean come on. Enoug-” Sam groaned. The girl raised her hand to stop Sam.“It’s okay hun. He will get what's coming to him eventually.” She smiled politely and waited with her pen in hand, for Dean to actually let her do her job.“Your loss sweet thang.” Dean shrugged, finally deciding on the usual. The girl walked away with their order and a smirk.AKA Dean gets cursed to tell nothing but the truth.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 109





	Silence The Lies

Sam rolled his eyes as he watched Dean check out yet  _ another  _ large chested waitress. Dean looked back towards his brother and wiggled his eyebrows. “It’s go time.” Dean waited until the girl had turned to look in their direction and waved her over with one finger. 

“If I could get you to come with one finger, imagine what I can do with all ten.” The waitress scoffed at the vulgar pick up line. She turned toward Sam, ignoring Dean all together.

“What can I get cha?” Sam smiled apologetically and rattled off his order. She reluctantly turned to Dean, hoping he had taken the hint. 

“I lost my number. Can I have yours?”

“Dean come  _ on _ . Enoug-” Sam groaned. The girl raised her hand to stop Sam.

“It’s okay hun. He will get what's coming to him eventually.” She smiled politely and waited with her pen in hand, for Dean to actually let her do her job.

“Your loss sweet thang.” Dean shrugged, finally deciding on the usual. The girl walked away with their order and a smirk. 

"And now she's probably going to spit in our food." Sam mumbled, arms crossed over his chest as he leaned back against his seat. " _ Thank you for that. _ " He added on sarcastically. 

“It sure was! The angerier she is the rougher the sex will be.” Dean laughed with a sleazy grin. “There is still hope until we go to leave.” 

Sam couldn't believe what he was hearing, giving Dean a look. "You're kidding, right?" He asked. "I'm pretty sure that was her way of telling you to fuck off. You're really going to sit here and keep pushing her buttons?" 

“No. No. She will be waiting for me by the time we are done. Just you wait.” With that a different waitress arrived with their food. She set it down without saying anything and walked away. Dean grinned and dug in quickly.

Sam sat up in his seat, leaning in to check over his meal. He let out a small sigh and reluctantly began to pick away at his own meal, trying not to think about the possible spit in it. "You know, you could just ask a girl out the right way. You sound like an asshole with all those pickup lines." 

Dean paused and looked up at his younger brother with an unimpressed stare. “And how many girls have you  _ actually  _ managed to sleep with by doing that?” He paused briefly, “Yeah that's right. Like none. So shut it. My ways are just right.” He winked at Sam as he shoved his last fry in his mouth. 

"Have you thought, maybe it's because I don't want to?" Sam muttered under his breath, before taking a sip of his water. He didn't get it. He couldn't imagine being a womanizer like Dean. 

"Let me go up and pay for our food. I don't want you harassing that poor woman again." He said, getting up from the table. Dean shrugged and waved for Sam to hurry up, having already moved on from the conversation in his head. He watched for Sam to turn and let him know he was done and quickly stood up. They walked outside and Dean turned to smirk at his brother. 

“I told you she’d be waiting.” He nodded to their right where the waitress was leaning against the side of the building a few feet away. “Be right back.” he added, giving Sam a pat on the shoulder and walking away. 

Sam rolled his eyes. “Of course…” he groaned under his breath as he walked to the car. He slid into the passenger side and waited for Dean to do his thing. It had barely been a few minutes when the door swung open. Sam crossed his arms and looked over unamused. Dean smirked yet again.

“I got her number aaaand a kiss on the cheek. I told you my methods were good.” Dean laughed as he put the impala into gear and revved out of the parking lot.

Sam shook his head, letting out a small chuckle. It was more a chuckle of disbelief, especially after everything Dean had put the waitress through. "I'll never understand women." 

He let the silence settle between them again, looking over at his brother. He tried to push down his own feelings and thoughts, but the cocky look on Dean's face really pissed him off for some odd reason. "I bet it's fake." 

Dean rolled his eyes at his brother. “Jealous Sammy?” Sam scoffed and turned away from him. 

“Let’s just get to the motel already.” Sam grunted.

~~~

By the time Dean pulled into the parking lot of the motel, Sam was about ready to strangle his brother. All the other would talk about was that  _ stupid  _ waitress. 

"Oh my god, Dean. I get it." Sam groaned out, getting out of the Impala and heading to their motel room. "But if I have to hear about it anymore, I swear I'll block all the porno sites from my laptop," he threatened, unlocking the motel room and making his way inside. 

“No! My babies! You can’t deprive me of that. I can’t get off without visuals!” Dean paused with his hand still on the doorknob. That had been a little too close to the truth for his liking. He hadn’t meant to say it like that. Shaking his head and ignoring it, he turned to his brother. “Okay, okay. I’ll stop.” 

"Dude. Ew…" Sam made a face, shuddering a bit before he headed to his duffel bag. "I seriously didn't need to hear that. But you are not bringing her here. Not after what happened last time," he warned, a finger pointed Dean's way, before he got his laptop out and made himself comfortable on his bed. 

Dean laughed. “That was a good time. Don’t be such a prude Sammy!” He grabbed his bathroom kit from his bag and headed towards the bathroom. “Gunna hit the shower first.”

Sam shook his head, eyes focused on his screen as Dean walked by. He was trying to do more research on their current hunt, involving what he thinks could be a witch. They were still trying to find the connections. 

He got lost in his research up until Dean made his way back out of the bathroom, nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. 

“Quit staring and do something about it if you like what you see that much.” Dean froze. Had he said that out loud? He couldn’t make himself look at his brother, hoping he hadn’t heard him properly. He coughed and practically ran to his bag to grab his clothes. 

Sam nearly choked on his spit, eyes widening as the words seemed to sink in for him. "Wh-..." He took a second, wondering if he had heard Dean right. "What did you just say?" He asked, eyes on Dean's bare back still. 

“I- uh..” Dean held his clothes close to himself like a shield. He was trying to say it was a joke but he just couldn’t seem to get the words out. He cleared his throat and tore his gaze away from Sam. “Quit staring and do something about it if you like what you see that much...” he muttered as quietly as he could. He hadn’t meant to say it again but he couldn’t help it. 

Sam shut his laptop a little bit harder than he had meant to, set it aside and stood up from his bed. "That's not funny, Dean." He said. "You can't just treat me like one of the women you always hit on." 

“Technically that's how I treat anyone I would hit on, not just women, but that's beside the point.” Dean turned around and quickly slipped his underwear on under his towel, decidedly having had enough of this conversation being practically naked. He turned back to his brother. 

The 'not just women' part seemed to catch Sam off guard. He had never seen Dean with a man, and had just assumed him to be straight. "Did you just come out to me?" He hadn't meant for it to slip out, but a slight laugh left his lips. He quickly brought his hand up to cover it, turning it into him clearing his throat. 

Dean sat down on his bed facing towards the blank TV. He didn’t want to deal with this right now. He had just wanted a good fuck and some sleep. He tried to stay quiet in hopes that Sam would forget it but he felt a clawing sensation moving up his throat and the next thing he knew it was out there. “I mean… I guess so. I have a particular type when it comes to men though. They tend to be tall, lanky and mouthy.” Dean smirked at the thought of the faceless man that appeared in his mind. 

"What… is happening right now?" Sam asked, the genuine concern in his voice. "I can't tell if you're messing with me right now or if you're being serious." He admitted. "Are you feeling alright? Did you… hit your head or something?" 

“Nope. Didn't hit my head. My throat feels a little weird but other than that I’m fine.” Dean said straightforwardly. He sighed and moved up to the head of his bed and slipped his legs under the covers. “A little cold I guess. And besides. You asked so I answered.”

"What the fuck is happening right now? Since when are  _ you _ honest about what you're thinking and feeling?" Sam asked. "You need to just-... call that waitress and get whatever this is out of your system. Because it's scaring me." 

“Calm down Sammy. I don’t really feel like meaningless sex anyway. Nice and comfy in my bed.” He smiled in Sam's direction, before wiggling around in the blankets trying to get comfy.. “I’d rather spend time with you. I mean she was smoking hot but that’s about it.”

Sam had turned back around to head to his own bed again, though he paused when he heard that. "Since when do you give up sex to hang out with me?" He asked, turning back to face him again. "An hour ago you were talking about wanting to fuck that woman so hard she wouldn't be able to walk for a week. What changed?" 

“I’d always choose you over some random girl Sammy. That’s never changed. Unless of course you’re teasing me and I have no choice but to let off steam and I can’t do it alone.” Dean snapped his head up. He coughed and tried to take what he just said back. He wasn’t supposed to tell Sam that. He didn’t ever need to know that so why had he just let it out so easily? He turned to Sam, unable to make eye contact for long. “I didn’t mean that. Or well I did but like not always in a sexual way I’d choose y-.” Dean slapped his hand over his mouth and mumbled the last little bit of his sentence into his hand. 

Sam was frozen to his spot, taking in what Dean was telling him. This was weird behavior. Even for Dean. 

And then something seemed to click for him. 

"What did you say that waitress did to you again?" He asked, eyebrows furrowed slightly as he moved to grab his laptop again. He definitely wasn't avoiding talking about what Dean had just said. 

Dean slowly moved his hand away and spoke hesitantly. “She smiled at me, leaned in and gave me a kiss on the cheek and slipped a paper with her number into my pocket, which my hands were in and walked away. Sounded like she said something as she walked about but she didn’t turn back around so I didn’t figure I was meant to hear it and left.” He tilted his head as he watched Sam move. “...Why?”

"You're not putting the pieces together. You're not thinking properly." Sam commented, bringing up some research on witches. "Dean, I think you might be cursed to tell the truth." He explained, looking over to see his brother's reaction. 

“I guess that would make sense…” Dean chewed his lip. “I hate curses Sammy. You gotta figure it out, okay? I have already said more than I meant to.”

"Dean, calm down." Sam said, making his way over to Dean's bed again. He took a seat next to him, resting a light hand on his back. "I'll figure it out before you say anything else stupid." He assured with a cheeky smile. "Good to know that I come before any woman though." He teased a bit, barely missing the pillow Dean swung at him. 

He retreated back to his bed quickly, diving right back into his research again. "You know, it's not often you're honest with me. Maybe I'll use this to my advantage…" 

“Of course you do Sammy.” Dean muttered, Sam's final words finally catching up to him. “Hey! Don’t you dare!” He glared at the boy warrily. “There are things you don’t need to know.” He crossed his arms defiantly. “Now be a good boy and figure out how to fix this!”

"Yeah? And what are you going to do if I don't?" Sam asked in return, knowing that Dean couldn't lie to him. Now he was just teasing him purposely. Just barely avoiding some sensitive topics. 

“Fight you? Yell at you? Make you listen to me? HEY!” Dean shouted, he whipped his hand over his mouth again and mumbled through it. “That’s not fair!”

Sam snickered softly as Dean basically word-vomited, beginning to enjoy this even more now. "What did you mean when you said that you'd choose me? And not just in a… weird sexual way?" He asked, eyes focused on his laptop. 

Dean let out a small sound that was almost like a gurgle as he tried to hold back the words. It was physically hurting him though so with a resigned sigh, he looked to the opposite side of the room and let his mouth run. “No matter the situation, it’ll always be you Sammy. You are pretty much the only thing that makes me happy. Yeah sex is great but it doesn’t really fulfill me in anyway, it’s usually just a distraction… from you.” Dean knew he was bright red but he was glad this stupid curse decided that that was a sufficient enough answer, not wanting to go into the tiny specifics as to why.

Sam hadn't been expecting it to get that deep so quickly, taking his eyes away from the screen to look at Dean. "Oh my god." Was all he could manage to whisper out in his shocked state. 

"A distraction from me?" He repeated. "Do I bother you that much?" He asked, a slight bit of hurt in his voice. 

“F-Fuck Sam.” Dean groaned.” You don’t bother me. In that way anyway… I meant a distraction from thinking about you all the time. You’re my whole world Sammy. You always have been…” He flinched as he tried to hold back the last sentence, having already said too much. ”I don't know how to exist in a world without you.”

Sam felt his heart flutter in his chest at Dean's words, as if he was some teenager with their first crush. At first he wasn't exactly sure how to react. How was he supposed to respond to something like that? From his brother? 

Once he recovered, he closed his mouth and got up off his bed again with his laptop abandoned on top of it. He sat next to Dean, practically feeling the tension coming from the other's body. "I'm not going to hurt you, okay? But we need to talk about this." He said gently. 

Dean tensed up and pulled his legs up to sit cross legged. He stayed firmly under the blanket, feeling as though that was the only protection he had seeing as his mouth wouldn’t let him lie. “Okay fine. It’s not fair... but fine. What?” Dean snapped, looking anywhere but at the man in front of him.

"I know it's not fair but this is the only time you'll be honest with me!" Sam snapped back at him just as harshly. "You always fucking hide your feelings and emotions from me, Dean! And all I want is for you to open up to me." 

Dean jolted at Sam’s tone but quickly recovered. “Because I’m afraid Sammy! You’re my brother! I’m not supposed to feel this way. I don’t know how else to handle it other than by distancing myself from you!” he dropped his head in his hands in defeat.

"You're… afraid?" Sam asked, his anger quickly disappearing now. "Why are you so afraid? What are you afraid of?" He asked, hand hovering over Dean's back. He wanted to comfort him but he didn't want to scare him even more. 

“My feelings for you. They’re not right. But they won’t go away.” Dean tried to stop it. Pushing his palms into his eyes until it burned. Squeezing his hands into fists as tight as he could, leaving bright red marks in his skin but he couldn’t stop it. “I love you.”

"Dean. Dean, look at me." Sam moved to cup Dean's cheek, gently forcing the other to look at him. "I love you too." He whispered out softly, a small smile on his lips now.

Dean sighed and glanced at Sam. “...Not like that Sammy. I love you like… like romantically. I was supposed to protect you and I could hardly stop myself from attacking you.” He paused and finally looked directly into Sam’s eyes. “I love you and I hate myself for it.”

Sam still had his hand on Dean's cheek, keeping their eye contact. Once he was sure Dean was finished speaking, he leaned in to close the gap between them. He pressed his lips to Dean's gently, eyes slipping shut. It was a simple, soft kiss. One that Sam poured all his feelings into. 

Dean froze. This was so  _ wrong _ . But he felt Sam’s hand start to fall away and decided to say fuck it to the world. They were already so screwed up anyway, what is one more thing going to do? He quickly slid his hand into the hair at Sam’s nape, stopping him from pulling away and kissed him back. 

So much raw emotion passed between the two that Dean almost missed the small tingle in his throat as the pressure he felt finally released. The two boys pulled back slowly. Dean didn’t want to open his eyes. Too many dreams ended like this only to be snapped back to reality. He didn’t know how much more of this he could take. He let out a slow breath in the little bit of space between them. 

Sam's eyes fluttered open, a light blush dusting his cheeks. He felt the need to bring his fingers up to his lips, as if to make sure that that had actually happened. "Do… you feel any different?" He asked softly. He himself had felt, as cliche as it was, a spark between them. 

Dean took a deep breath and opened his eyes slowly. He smiled softly. “I hate you.”

Sam's face fell when he heard those three words. After everything they had just talked about, he felt like he had been stabbed in the heart. "Dean…" 

“Sammy. No… I was trying to lie. To see if the curse was broken...” Dean struggled to say the words now that he wasn’t being forced to. “I-fuck! Just come back here please.” The older pulled Sam back into his space and kissed him of his own volition this time. 

Sam had never been so relieved to hear that Dean was lying in his life, kissing him back with such passion, and maybe a bit of lust. His hands were on Dean's sides, moving closer in hopes to cause some tension between the two. 

Dean moaned into the kiss. "Fuck Sammy" He placed his hands on Sam's hips and urged him forward. As Sam moved, Dean straightened his legs under the taller man, pushing the blanket away and pulled him into his lap. He ran his fingers all over Sam's long, lean legs not able to get enough now that he had finally given into his feelings. 

Sam didn't put up a fight when he was pulled into Dean's lap, his own hands coming up to cup the other's cheeks again lightly. He felt Dean's tongue begging for entrance so he parted his lips in response. He let out a soft moan, grinding down against Dean's crotch. 

Dean squeezed his hands into Sam's shirt as he felt the shock of pleasure run through him. He quickly took advantage of Sam's opening and nipped lightly at his lip. "No going back now baby." He whispered. He slipped his hands onto Sam's ass and pulled him down closer so there was next to no room between them. That last little bit of hesitation flew out the window as he started grinding his hips up into Sam’s.

Sam could already feel Dean's erection against his inner thigh, letting out a soft whimper. Knowing that he was the one to cause that reaction was a satisfying feeling. "F-Fuck Dean." He whispered out against his lips, before pulling back his torso just enough to strip off his tee shirt. 

Dean realized what Sam was doing and quickly helped him to push his shirt off all the way. Dean swallowed thickly at the expanse of skin that was now in front of him. Wasting no time, he quickly latched onto Sam's neck and started kissing and sucking all over. He didn't want to stop but the position was making it harder and harder to grid their cocks together. With a frustrated groan, Dean grabbed onto Sam's hips and flipped them over so Sam was on his back. 

He slid his leg in-between his brother's and ground his hips down hard. " _ Much better _ " he teased, glancing up to see Sam's pleasure riddled face. 

Sam bit back a moan, a strangled gasp slipping out instead. "I need you, Dean." He mumbled out, locking eyes with Dean again. " _ Now _ ." 

" _ Jesus _ Sammy. I got you." Dean whispered into Sam's skin as he quickly worked his hands down his body towards his jeans. He popped the button open expertly and shoved Sam's underwear down along with his jeans. Sam gasped as the cool air hit his cock. He peeked up to see Dean paused, taking him in and felt himself shiver in pleasure just from his gaze alone. 

"What was it you said?" Sam asked, a slight smirk on his lips now. " _ Quit staring and do something about it if you like what you see that much _ .” he repeated the words that Dean had said earlier that night, leaning in to nip at Dean's earlobe lightly. 

“Oh you little  _ shit _ .” Dean growled. “You asked for it.”

~~~

Dean woke up the next morning in a daze. He never usually stayed the night when he slept with someone, especially the ones that looked like Sam but there laying beside him was a warm body. He groaned and rolled over trying to figure out how to get out of this awkward situation. He finally pulled himself out of his sleepy haze enough to remember what actually happened. After internally cringing at some of the things he was forced to say yesterday, Dean smiled to himself. He couldn’t believe that the truth was finally out there and that Sam felt the same way. 

Sam stirred a bit himself, feeling Dean moving around from beside him. He adjusted to tangle his legs with the other's, an arm draped over Dean's waist. "Go back to sleep. The witch can wait." He decided with a soft yawn. "Let's just… enjoy this for right now." He mumbled out, nose pressed lightly to Dean's shoulder. Dean grumbled but laced their fingers together and scooted closer to Sammy. “....Sounds good baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Kudos and Comments appreciated <3


End file.
